


Like A Cat

by Lucien_eevee



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:40:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25893790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucien_eevee/pseuds/Lucien_eevee
Summary: After the winter cup, Aomine, Akashi, Midorima, Murasakibara and Kise would like to rekindle their relationship with their phantom six man.
Relationships: Generation of Miracles/Kuroko Tetsuya
Comments: 1
Kudos: 203





	Like A Cat

By the train station in Tokyo, 5 colored teens stood coolly, waiting for their guest to arrive.

"Oi! Akashi, have you texted Tetsu? He's running rather late than usual?" Aomine asked.

"I have Daiki, and that's the 5th time you asked," Akashi replied, annoyed.

"Mou~! Something might've happened to Kurokochii~" Kise whines.

"Shut up Kise! You're attracting passer byes by your loud voice," scolded Midorima.

"Aka-chin, I'm hungry~" Murasakibara whined.

5 extraordinary looking men standing by the entrance of the station, waiting for their rather important guest, to arrive. And they have their own bags, swinging at their backs.

"I do apologize that I ran late, minna. It seems that there is a technical problem on the train," a sudden voice said, making the 5 teens surprised and almost fainted out of fright. They turn their heads towards the monotonous, expresionless boy who suddenly appeared.

"No matter Tetsuya. We appreciate you came," Akashi greeted.

"Domo Minna-san," Kuroko greeted late, and bowed at them.

"Kurokochii~!" greeted by the blonde, and suddenly jump towards Kuroko. But the latter effortlessly dodged the upcoming storm, in the body of KIse, causing him to fall flat on the ground.

Aomine laughed loud, with Murasakibara, still munching on his snacks, and MIdorima trying to hide the amusement in his face, but failed miserably.

"Still gracious as ever Tetsuya. Come, the day is still long," nudged the former captain to their newly arrived guest towards his limo.

The group, without Kuroko, planned to relax at an onsen place, and maybe trying to catch up the year that they had split up. Akashi was the one to prepare everything, even planning the place and their expenses.

It was rather a two hour ride towards the place. The 6 teens are doing what they do best when bored, annoying each other.

Kise was crying crocodile tears, still remembering how embarrassed he is that Kuroko graciously, avoided him, Aomine still laughing at KIse's stupidity, Murasakibara munching his snacks, also sharing some to the smallest of the group, and MIdorima and Akashi talking about their families and more about shogi.

Still a long way through, Akashi asked the phantom, "How are things at Seirin, Tetsuya?"

"Still doing basketball, Akashi-kun, and also studying well," Kuroko answered.

"I bet they are also having trouble with invinsibilty, Kuroko," chimed the greenette.

"I say they seem surprised still, but little used to it... I guess," Kuroko doubted.

"Even if we played basketball together, I still didn't get used at your lack of presence, Tetsu," Aomine exclaimed.

"That's why Kurokochii is more charming than others," Kise argued.

"Ne~ Kuro-chin, eat some so that you get even bigger," Murasakibara offered, making Aomine and KIse silently chuckled on the side lines.

"Thank you, but I must declined, Murasakibara-kun for I am still full," Kuroko said. "And also, I do not like someone making fun of my lack of height," eyeing the two idiots in the car.

A few moments later, and they have arrived at their destination.

Akashi tended to the front desk, asking for their room number, since he already called for reservations few days before. Their room is quite enough of the six of them, more like a VIP suite, since they have giants with them. After they leave their belongings to their room, and still the sun is still visible, they decided to have a walk around the area, looking for something fun while relaxing. They noticed some decorations, hanging around in the streets, realizing that there may be some festival around.

They visited a lively park, seeing as there are stalls for games and food surrounding the park. They roam around, playing at some game stalls, also buying some snacks along the way, and Murasakibara already has his hands full of snacks. They stopped at a fish scooping stall. Aomine challenged KIse for playing the game of who can catch more fish. Akashi also played with Midorima, more like testing his luck for the game. Murasakibara and Kuroko are just watching in the sidelines, more like Murasakibara is busy munching his snacks, and Kuroko is eyeing at the fishes.

The competition started, and Akashi has more fish than the rest. While their playing, Kuroko crouched down to the man-made pond, still eyeing the fishes. Murasakibara notices this and also crouched down. He looks at Kuroko and the fishes, and he got an idea.

"Ne~ Kuro-chin~" said the purplenette, "can you meow?" the duo didn't notice this, but the 4 players heard Murasakibara, and got interested at the giant's request.

Kuroko just looked at the giant, tilting his head in confusion, but shrugged and stared back at the fishes. 3... 2... 1... "Meow~"

Suddenly, the fishes went on a frenzy after Kuroko have said it. The teens froze at the sudden reaction and the expression how cute their phantom at what he said. Aomine and Kise went on a small nosebleed, Midorima's glassed cracked, Murasakibara drooled, and Akashi grinned like an idiot but immediately fix himself.

After hours of walking through the stalls, they decided to take a rest at the side of the lake, where there are tables and sits available. They also bought themselves some refreshments. They talk comically, and Kuroko is busy with his vanila drink. Suddenly, Kuroko saw a cat underneath his chair, staring at him. He reached down and patted the animal.

"What are you doing Kuroko?" Midorima asked.

"There's a cat, Midorima-kun," Kuroko answered.

Midorima, took a peek beneath the table, seeing no cat all. "There is no... cat..." Right as he straightened himself and look back at Kuroko, there are already cats on his shoulders, and he's patting a cat, that was laying on his head.

The boys stopped what they were doing and stared at the phantom, seeing as there are cats surrounding him. 

The people walking by also stopped and cooed at the boy with cats approaching him, also taking a picture, for a once in a lifetime view.

'Kurokochii is so cute with cats around him'

'Whoa... Cats sure know who are among them'

'Kuro-chin looked so tasty'

'Tetsuya sure is attractive with them'

'I heard the luck of Aquarius is number 1 today'

After their walk around the park, and it's already sundown, the group decided to return to their hotel and get themselves to the onsen.

The group simultaneously changed themselves out of their robe and went to the large, public hot spring. They washed themselves out first before going to the hot waters.

"Thanks for this Akashichii~ This sure is relaxing," Kise said.

"Yeah Akashi," Aomine seconded.

"Thank you Akashi, although it is not needed," Midorima said.

"Hm~" Murasakibara hummed.

Akashi just nodded, pleased for his decision, but confused that it seems someone is missing. He looked around first, before verbalizing his thoughts. "Where is Tetsuya?"

They all froze and looked around as well. They waited for a moment, expecting for a voice to be suddenly heard, but still, no monotonous voice was heard. Aomine and Kise became frantic and was about to dive on the waters when they heard something unexpectedly...

"Ahhh~ You're the cat person from the park. My~ How adorable you are~" Cooed from the girls part of the onsen. Sudden praises was also heard from the other side. They had a gut feeling about who the cat person is, but they still waited before they barge in. Until...

"OOHH!! He passed out. Do you think he would mind if we bring him to out room? He's so cute and I don't really mind sleeping with him. Hehehehe~" One of the girls exclaimed, and the girls with her giggled at her statement.

That was the final straw. Akashi and the rest of the group stood up, left the hot spring, changed to their robes and barged in to their hot spring to retrieve the unconscious midget.

Murasakibara immediately carried the bluenette in bridal style, while the girls yelped at the sudden action. The girls were about to scream when they felt a sudden, menacing stare darted towards them. They looked at the source, and their features went pale and feared the red-hair.

"I apologize for the sudden intrusion, but I would appreciate it if you stop fantasizing about our defenseless teammate," Akasahi said calmly, but he looked at them fiercely.

The girls just nodded in response, their voices forgotten. Kise just gave them a very shiny but menacing smile, and Aomine and Midorima glared at them before leaving, following the giant.

"I never thought Kuroko's luck would be like this," Midorima said, after draping a wet warm towel at Kuroko's forehead.

"It is rather unexpected that Tetsuya had entered the hot spring mistakenly," Akashi said.

"Tsk~ Tetsu's lack of presence may come in handy, but the girls are more perverted than I thought," Aomine exclaimed.

"Kurokochii's charm is too great," Kise said.

"Ne~ Kuro-chin is still warm," Murasakibara said after checking the phantom's temperature.

They also noticed a slight shiver from the phantom. They all looked at each other, with a sudden glint in their eyes, with a common goal on their mind, with something naughty.

'This is for Kuroko's/ Kuro-chin's/ Tetsu's/ Kurokochii's/ Tetsuya's sake' they thought in unison.

*****

Kuroko felt something heavy on his torso, suddenly shaking himself awake. Then he remembered the last thing that happened before he passed out. He sudden sat up but was stopped with arms around his naked body, and a single blanket covering him and the people owning the arms around him. He eyed them one by one, and one thing was on his mind. "What happened?"


End file.
